<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried Gold by Rayvee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102476">Buried Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee'>Rayvee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Memories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fredbear is mentioned frequently, Gen, JJ appreciation, JJ is plot relevant, More tags to be added, Spring's gay but Fredbear's been missing for forty years, Wait what do you MEAN I have to write a summary?!, i still don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now repaired and restored, Springtrap's life is getting better. He has friends (so what if they tried to kill him at one point?), including JJ, the small robot who once saved his life.</p><p>Of course, when they find a box containing a small figure they both recognise (don't think about the other object, <i>don't think about the other object-),</i> they both want to do something about it. And when one of their humans offers to sort it out, they're hesitant, but agree. After all, they <i>can't</i> be worse than the Twisted Ones, and they were fine.</p><p>Except they are.<br/>And now Michael Afton is missing.</p><p>(Also on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Animatronics &amp; Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton &amp; Spring Bonnie, Michael Afton &amp; Springtrap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spring Bonnie &amp; Animatronics, Springtrap &amp; JJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Memories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Hollow Shells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence. The faint hum of machinery, far away. A storage room, filled with strange animatronic parts, coiled wires and boxes of eyes or titanium plates.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Two animatronics lay inside, left in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was propped up against a corner. It was humanoid, a long-eared rabbit coated in once-bright gold fur, now duty and fading. It had a purple bow tie, five-fingered hands, and hollow, empty holes where its eyes should be. <br/>
</span>
  <span>It had thoughts, but no voice. It had life, but no movement. It had experienced so many emotions; love, grief, joy, sorrow, anger, relief.<br/>
</span>
  <span>It was an empty shell.<br/>
</span>
  <span>It was hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was crouched in a corner. It was strange looking, not as humanoid as the first. It was made of smooth metal plating in white and pink, with a large square head and round body. It had a black top hat, a circular speaker on its chest, and hollow, empty black eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <span>It had a voice, but no thoughts. It had movement, but no life. It had no capacity for emotions; love, grief, joy, sorrow, anger, relief.<br/>
</span>
  <span>It was an empty shell.<br/>
</span>
  <span>It was hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden one, with life but no ability to live, was a listener. The metal one, with ability to live but no life, made music. <br/>
</span>
  <span>In a strange way, they kept each other company in the darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: Forgotten Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a box, sitting on a small, low wooden stage.<br/>It was metal, coated in flaking green paint, with two padlocks and two lines of studded leather serving as the only other decoration. Beside it were the four other possessions of Springtrap Corpserabbit: an acoustic guitar, painted purple and decorated with ‘gold’; a microphone, with ‘gold’ wires and a metallic purple cylinder; a keyring, containing both a set for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria and for Fazbear’s Fright; and a notebook and pen, once his main method of communication. The keyring had another, odd-looking key, seemingly made of shadow; nobody was sure where it had come from, but it was obvious what it was for.</p><p>Segmented singers, coated in soft gold fur, turned the key in question over. Their owner was hesitant; he’d only shoved one thing into the vent, and it hadn’t been a box. The normal keys jingled as the hand shook.</p><p>The box’s lid was quickly flipped open, before the one who opened it hesitated any further, or talked himself out of it. Inside were two objects.</p><p>One was a knife, tucked inside a sheath. The golden rabbit tried not to look at it, and refused to touch it, forcing his attention to the second object.</p><p>It was a tiny model of an animatronic. It was strange looking, made of smooth metal plating in white and pink, with a large square and round body. It had a black top hat, a speaker on its chest, and hollow, empty black eyes. The golden one recognised it, pulled it from the box he then shut and locked. It was a message, of that he was certain.</p><p>Quiet footsteps sounded behind him. Springtrap turned, making eye contact with a small, round animatronic. Pink eyes landed on the figure, and JJ’s face went blank.<br/>But a moment before, just for a heartbeat, she had almost looked...afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue: Green Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green eyes glowed softly in the darkness.<br/>
An animatronic walked on furred paws, making no sound on the tiles. The eyes landed on other animatronics: brown bear, yellow chicken, purple bunny, red fox. Each noticed him at different times, had different reactions; some didn’t recognise him for a moment; his sleek fur, gleaming gold in the low light, was a far cry from the torn, greenish, mouldy plush that had once covered his rusted and broken body. He smiled, gave a greeting.</p><p>Green eyes glowed softly in the darkness.<br/>
An animatronic hurried on plastic shoes, clicking against the tiles. She glanced behind, at those chasing her; two of them, both identical. She ducked through a doorway, dived into one of her hidey-holes. They had been friends once, but time had worn on all of them, and many had snapped.<br/>
She wriggled through the vent, moving as quietly as possible, listening for the shout of triumph to indicate they’d found her. But no such shout came, and she continued on. She’d had a sister once, and a brother.<br/>
Now she was alone.</p><p>Green eyes glowed softly in the darkness.<br/>
Waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to Buried Gold! The Sequel to Golden Echoes, and second in what will hopefully one day be a trilogy.<br/>I imagine you've already read GE (you have, right?) but just to clear the air:</p><p>This AU features the main character as Springtrap. <b>He is not William Afton.</b> William has been gone since '93, due to a Shadow Freddy-related incident. Despite the name, Springtrap's physical appearance is that of Spring Bonne; he just prefers the name that isn't the one used by a serial killer.<br/>Also he has a cute scarf because why not.</p><p>Currently, his best friend is JJ, or Balloon Girl, because she deserves love, goddamnit. She saved Spring's ass at one point, he actually listens to her, it's great. They have a great thing going on.</p><p>Fredbear is missing. Presumably he was terminated. The Toys shared the same fate. He will not appear, but be prepared for frequent mentions because Springtrap is gay and pining.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Springtrap spends his time musing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was once again open for business. <br/></span>
  <span>For once, it was going well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The discovery of the infamous Freddy Killer’s corpse had gone a long way to reassure people, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>mutilated beyond belief, and left with no form of identification- no fingerprints, no teeth for dental records, no identification in the form of a nametag, wallet, or phone, and DNA testing wouldn’t help unless they had something to compare it to.<br/></span>
  <span>The lack of a nametag was odd to everyone who wasn’t aware the identity was being concealed by a certain rabbit. And why was an answer only two knew: said rabbit, and Michael Afton.<br/></span>
  <span>He had taken the news surprisingly well. Which wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly, and there had been a lot of yelling involved, before the poor man just resigned himself to it.<br/></span>
  <span>Then he’d had a nervous breakdown.<br/></span>
  <span>It had been awful for both, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this, they had both managed to push past it in time to open the latest part of Freddy’s: the Quiet Corner, a safe haven for humans who had gotten overwhelmed or just wanted a space to read, draw, or play board games, available by request from the resident animatronic. For some, it was a safe space where they could get some respite from noise or bullies. For others, it was a place where nervous kids could kick their Automatonophobia, interacting with JJ and Springtrap, the two least threatening robots in the franchise. <br/></span>
  <span>The least threatening robots still active, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the building tended to get rowdy. The main area- the Dining Room- was always filled with shrieking children running around as their parents had to raise their voices in order to be heard. The arcade was quieter, but still filled with kids and teens trying to earn enough Fazcoins for the Prize Counter. <br/></span>
  <span>Not to mention all the flashing lights and loud noises inherent from arcade cabinets.<br/></span>
  <span>Out-of-bounds was quieter (though the Kitchen in particular tended to get rather chaotic), but it was, well, out of bounds. Customers and the general public weren’t allowed back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence the Quiet Corner. Only Henry knew the real reason Springtrap would want such a place, but he didn’t say anything.<br/></span>
  <span>The Bite of ‘83 was something both man and machine would rather forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: talk to Helpy about getting more </span>
  </em>
  <span>Warriors </span>
  <em>
    <span>books. They seem to be quite popular. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Springtrap smiled and waved two of the more regular kids off, hoping they’d be alright. Logically, he knew they would; but he couldn’t help but worry about all the kids that entered the Corner. It was just his nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, he scanned the room. There was a group of people playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dungeons and Dragons </span>
  </em>
  <span>around a table in one corner (they always insisted on playing there; why, Springtrap didn’t know, but it was fun to eavesdrop), a pair of younger kids playing a very intense game of Checkers in the middle of the floor, and a couple of teenagers reading books on the beanbags. Nobody needed him right now, so he got to packing up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monopoly </span>
  </em>
  <span>game left on one of the tables. Board and card games were available upon request from either Springtrap or JJ; the latter of which was… nowhere to be found. <br/></span>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: check up on her tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spring wasn’t sure what had been bothering her lately, but he didn’t like it. She’d helped him, back when he was mute; he wanted to return the favour. <br/></span>
  <span>Currently, though, she wasn’t talking.<br/></span>
  <span>Springtrap didn’t want to push her; he knew there were plenty of things </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t want to be pushed about, good and bad. Even if they did tend to circle back to exactly two people. <br/></span>
  <span>Fredbear and Afton. Two people who had changed him so much, despite being complete opposites. One a monster. One a partner. One a killer. One an artist. One he feared. One he loved. One he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spring, stop this before you go on about it all day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rabbit shook his head, and took the box back to the small storage room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storage room wasn’t particularly interesting- most of the shelves held boxes of board games, packs of cards, sheets of paper or cups full of drawing implements. One shelf, up near the back, was the only one that didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one held a metallic purple microphone, trimmed with gold. It held a guitar to match. It held a notepad and its pen. It held a locked green box, shoved to the back and concealed by shadows. It held a strange figure of a stranger character. It held a ragged, torn piece of curtain.<br/></span>
  <span>Below the shelves was a round shape, sitting on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Springtrap placed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monopoly </span>
  </em>
  <span>game back in its rightful place.<br/></span>
  <span>“Some of the kids were asking about you, you know.” He said in a low voice. There was no response.<br/></span>
  <span>“I told them that you weren’t feeling well. Not a lie, not really. They say they hope you’ll get better soon.” Still, the other was silent.<br/></span>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” He glanced at the huddled shape, underneath the shelf.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ve been in a lot of places, seen a lot of things. Humans. Animatronics. Monsters. I have my suspicions, but I don’t want to push.” Still, his companion was silent.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not healthy, to keep emotions bottled up like that. Eventually the bottle breaks. I’ve told you that before, I think. I won’t judge, whatever it is.” No response.<br/></span>
  <span>“Look, I don’t want to push, and I won’t if I don’t have to. But if given a choice between pushing you and watching your mental health deteriorate… you know what I’ll choose.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him, she really did.<br/></span>
  <span>But why did his eyes have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>green?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome Back indeed! It's time for the proper chapters once again.<br/>JJ doesn't seem to be doing too hot. Someone should do something about that.</p><p>Anyway, I may or may not have gotten distracted by Flight Rising for most of the day, so that may or may not slow down updates <s>I say, as if my updates have ever been consistent in my life.</s></p><p>Yes, Helpy is here, technically. He's gonna be a minor character.<br/>Probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Musical Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mike and Springtrap have a talk, JJ has a flashback, and someone else dodges some dangerous creatures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Springtrap had awoken in his new body, he had dared to hope that it was all over. That he could rest, relax, run the Quiet Corner until the building eventually closed, hopefully several years from opening. <br/></span>
  <span>Of course, nothing was ever that simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the model that concerned him. He recognised it, of course; he knew who it was of. He just wasn’t quite sure what it meant.<br/></span>
  <span>It did mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though. He was sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should talk to someone about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the doorway, and entered the office when Mike glanced up. Springtrap placed the small figure on the desk, next to the keyboard. The human inspected it, puzzled.<br/></span>
  <span>“Spring, what is this?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure. A message, I think.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Message from who? About what? What is this character, anyway?”<br/></span>
  <span>Springtrap hesitated.<br/></span>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of the sister location?”<br/></span>
  <span>Mike glanced up sharply. “Sister location?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” Springtrap replied. “A place called Circus Baby’s entertainment and rentals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small animatronic crouched in the vent, her green eyes shut tight.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello in there…”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice echoed through the metal tunnel, silky and smooth. <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Knock knock.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the other. The one hiding in the vents hunched down further.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“We always find a way to catch you…”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>They hadn’t caught her since they’d started getting nasty. They’d been at it for decades.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s coming!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The crouched animatronic listened to the sound of metal feet moving quickly against tiles. She relaxed a bit, but didn’t move just yet. She doubted they were smart enough to do such a thing as a trick, but it was better to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she waited, her thoughts turned toward her siblings. She’d had a brother; endlessly optimistic, irritatingly clever. He’d been fast, and the one who’d discovered most of the hiding places she still used.<br/></span>
  <span>She’d had a sister; nervous, quiet, clever in her own way. Always hiding, always trying to avoid trouble. She’d been even better at hiding than their brother. <br/></span>
  <span>Humans had taken both of them away. She had thought they’d return for the rest.<br/></span>
  <span>They never had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was scared; huddled in the vent. She tried not to squeak as someone came up behind her, and relaxed when she saw her sister.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you hurt?” She shook her head.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You are a terrible liar. Show me.” She showed her; it was just a thin crack on her arm. It wasn’t too bad.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn. They’ve been getting rough lately, huh?” Bright green eyes met glowing pink.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be okay, Jay. I’ll protect you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ snapped out of sleep mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is an animatronic from-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah.”<br/></span>
  <span>The two lapsed into silence.<br/></span>
  <span>“I think- I think this is a cry for help. If they're still down there…”<br/></span>
  <span>“Jeez… how long-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Since 1985.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Jeez,” Mike said again.<br/></span>
  <span>“So who’s this guy, then?”<br/></span>
  <span>“One of the animatronics down there. He was faulty, I think.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Faulty animatronics? All sorts of fun. Did you learn his name?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes.” Springtrap looked at the figure. The too-small hat, the metal plating, the hollow black eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>The enormous, disturbing smile, the six legs, the enormous pair of cymbals.<br/></span>
  <span>“He’s a character known as Music Man.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: at one point that was going to be Candy Cadet, not Music Man. I swapped it out because A) MM matches the aesthetic, B) now I don't have to write a story for CC, C) MM doesn't get enough love, and D) people keep ragging on him and <i>they need to learn that their actions have consequences, <b>Cluemily.</b></i></p><p>Main plot has been revealed! Time to add about twelve more character tags. Fun...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Springtrap and JJ have a heart-to-heart about the past, and Springtrap and Mike have an argument.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Springtrap was many things, but he wasn’t stupid. Sure, he could get erratic around knives. Sure, he had no idea what was troubling JJ. Sure, he was friends with animatronics that had once tried to kill him.<br/></span>
  <span>Speaking of JJ…<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey. Group meeting.” Springtrap crouched down, peering under the shelf where his friend was still hiding. No response.<br/></span>
  <span>“I told Mike about Music Man. We think it’s a call to help- to get a group of animatronics out of a location they’ve presumably been trapped in. We’re gonna need all the brains we can get, and we both know the Classics are sorely lacking.”<br/></span>
  <span>A moment of silence, and then:<br/></span>
  <span>“You told them?” JJ’s voice was barely there, a whisper that even Springtrap had to struggle to hear. <br/></span>
  <span>“Should I not have?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I-” JJ glanced at him, just for a moment, then looked away.<br/></span>
  <span>“JJ. I won’t judge.” Springtrap kept his voice gentle as he sat down, cross-legged. “And I can tell when someone is hurting.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s she going to think?” She whispered. “We were supposed to look out for each other, and then-” She broke off.<br/></span>
  <span>“Who?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I- Dee Dee. My-” her voice hitched, “my sister."<br/></span>
  <span>“You have a- oh god, JJ, I didn’t know-”<br/></span>
  <span>“I- we never told anyone. They- they called us Toys, lumped us in with Blue and Mangle and them, and nobody ever…”<br/></span>
  <span>“...Nobody ever thought you were anything different.” She gave a jerky nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Springtrap carefully scooped her out from under the shelf, holding her close as she sobbed. Animatronics didn’t shed tears when they cried- but they still cried. And JJ was sobbing, pouring out her feelings, speaking in brief gasps.<br/></span>
  <span>“And if you find her- I’ll have to- have to tell her that- BB’s gone- and he’s not-” She buried her face into soft golden fur as Springtrap held her, waiting for her to recover.<br/></span>
  <span>He would hold her for as long as it took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, JJ recovered, wiping her dry eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“S- sorry about-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t be. I know what it’s like to mourn someone you love.” JJ glanced up at him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Who?”<br/></span>
  <span>Springtrap let his voice fall into the blank, emotionless state it did when he recited something. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Two. There used to be a time, before everything, when I wasn’t...alone.” <br/></span>
  <span>It hurt. He hurt without Fredbear, his Fredbear.<br/></span>
  <span>But he needed to stay strong, for JJ. His brave little robot friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were they like?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I… his name was Fredbear. He was...wonderful. He was so kind, and gentle, and his eyes...” Spring trailed off, lost for a moment in the memories.<br/></span>
  <span>“What happened?”<br/></span>
  <span>This time, he was the one to fall silent.<br/></span>
  <span>“An accident.”<br/></span>
  <span>JJ didn’t push further. Perhaps she could sense his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So!” Mike plopped the Music Man figurine on the table.<br/></span>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a sister location, complete with animatronics, that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain rabbit apparently forgot to mention.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>Springtrap awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. <br/></span>
  <span>“In my defence, I have a rather large memory bank-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know! It took three days to transfer it over!”<br/></span>
  <span>Freddy just watched them in confusion. Whatever was going on with Mike and Springtrap, he was never going to understand. One day they were acting like old friends, throwing lighthearted jabs at each other, and the next they were avoiding each other completely. Then the day after that it was as if nothing had happened.<br/></span>
  <span>Confusing.<br/></span>
  <span>“And I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>paranoid </span>
  </em>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole time </span>
  </em>
  <span>that something would crash-”<br/></span>
  <span>“And then nothing did, and you don’t have to worry about it. Can we get back to the subject at hand?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So I’ll go down and look around, see if anything's salvageable. Then we’ll figure out where to go from there.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What!” Springtrap knew everyone was looking at him from his outburst, but he didn’t care.<br/></span>
  <span>“Mike, that’s a terrible idea, you don’t know if they’re dangerous-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Neither do you!”<br/></span>
  <span>“I can at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting my neck snapped! I’ve dodged hostile animatronics before, I can do it again!”<br/></span>
  <span>“In a place you don’t even know the layout of?!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Neither do you! Besides, that figurine was intended for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find..”<br/></span>
  <span>“Weird figurines from supernatural beings we don’t know the nature of is no basis for a system of government!”<br/></span>
  <span>Springtrap stared at the human for a moment.<br/></span>
  <span>“Was that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monty Python reference?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human and animatronic stared each other down for several seconds. Springtrap leaned over the table.<br/></span>
  <span>“Michael Afton, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going down into a secret underground </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder bunker </span>
  </em>
  <span>full of potentially hostile animatronics built by the guy who </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered children</span>
  </em>
  <span> without </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of backup.” The rabbit hissed, quietly enough the others wouldn’t hear.<br/></span>
  <span>He wanted the Funtimes to see the sun, of course, and he knew that it would be exponentially harder if the others knew who had built them. But also…<br/></span>
  <span>He glanced over at JJ, watching the argument with a concerned expression. She was fragile enough right now. He didn’t want to break her. And no good would come of it if she learned who her creator really was.<br/></span>
  <span>He’d tell her when she was in a better headspace. Maybe. If he could figure out how to break the news gently.<br/></span>
  <span>Mike leaned back a bit. “The Twisteds were fine!”<br/></span>
  <span>“The Twisteds are 95% programming, and it doesn’t even work properly! Of course they were fine! The Funtimes are more complex!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Didn’t you say-”<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“That doesn’t count.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Springtrap is </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say,” Freddy interrupted as man and machine began an intense staring contest, “Is that the Twisteds were more like intelligent animals with semi-competent programming, whereas the Funtimes would be closer to us in terms of intelligence, though with a drive to kill.”<br/></span>
  <span>Mikael Afton and Springtrap Corpserabbit stared at him for a second.<br/>"What?!"<br/></span>
  <span>“The souls of forty-odd night guards could not be reached for comment,” Springtrap muttered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: I should really write this chapter.<br/>Also me: *procrastinates in seven different ways.*</p><p>...Yeah I have no idea what else to say. Um. Merry belated Christmas to those who celebrate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Controlled Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mike yells at HandUnit for obvious reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The elevator was moving. She could hear the mechanical sounds as it lowered, The prerecorded babble from the HandUnit. She strained her microphones, trying to catch what the thing was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...rect it for you. One moment. Welcome. Eggs Benedict!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She guessed the second voice was that of the being using the elevator.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can now open the door using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let’s get to work!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the sound of something large crawling through the metal vent. She watched as something with peach skin, blue eyes, and long brown hair squeezed through.<br/></span>
  <span>A human. Well. This was interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humans hadn’t been down here since late 1986- now, if her clock was correct, it was early 2024. Almost thirty-eight years.<br/></span>
  <span>It certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>that long. And it was even longer since that single- glorious day in the sun. The larger ones had grown desperate, creating a plan that would allow them- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>them- to escape.<br/></span>
  <span>The human wouldn’t survive the week. The four full-size animatronics would escape.<br/></span>
  <span>Leaving the rest behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to be left here, of course. They’d been down here so long, and it was hell. It was actually hell.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are now in the Primary Control Module. It's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>The human rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. She watched him.<br/></span>
  <span>He wasn’t wearing a uniform like the others had; instead, he wore a plain black t-shirt, and dark pants. She cocked her head. The Owner would never have allowed someone so unprofessional to work here.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>But he’s not here, is he?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>The human frowned as he noticed Ballora gone. <br/></span>
  <span>“Great. Just what I need. Animatronics are bad enough, but now I don’t even know where they are?” He muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t help it; she winced. She’d never been shocked herself, but she’d seen the effects.<br/></span>
  <span>It was never pleasant.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The human spun around and glared at the ceiling in the general direction of the speaker.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shock </span>
  </em>
  <span>her? What, like electrocution? Are you for real? There are better ways to wrangle animatronics, you stupid-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Press the red button to administer a controlled shock.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>electrocuting the robot! Who do you think I am, some sort of psychopath?! I’m here to get the goddamn robots </span>
  <em>
    <span>out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not torture them further!”<br/></span>
  <span>A white mask rotated as its owner cocked her head. Here to get them </span>
  <em>
    <span>out? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he serious? <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Press the red button to administer a controlled shock.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“...You’re not going to give me a choice, are you.”<br/></span>
  <span>The human gave a heavy sigh.<br/></span>
  <span>“Should’ve known. Father must have programmed you. He didn’t like being told no either.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The human gave the button the lightest of taps, but the shock in the Gallery was as powerful as it was thirty-nine years ago. He saw the human wince at the sound.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s check the light again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human hit the blue button again, clearly unhappy. Ballora was back on her stage, quietly turning, with three Minireenas behind her. The human probably couldn’t tell, but she was listening, tracking the man standing in the Primary Control Module.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. Ballora’s feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hasn’t this place been closed for decades? I mean, I know I’m looking to get her and the rest out, but…”<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Don’t give a man a chance to breathe, do you?” The human muttered. <br/></span>
  <span>“...Then again, who knows how much air is down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man seemed unhappy when he saw Foxy missing from his stage. <br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you want me to-"<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“...And there it is. Also, just say Foxy. Or do what the Classics did to the Toys and give… them? A nickname.”<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>Unexpectedly, the human tapped on the window. <br/></span>
  <span>“Foxy? You there? I don’t suppose you could go stand on your stage for a moment so I don’t have to electrocute you?”<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“...Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foxy’s shock was shorter than Ballora’s, but the human winced all the same. He checked the light without HandUnit’s direction, but still seemed unenthusiastic about the whole situation.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s try another controlled shock.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me!” The human’s outburst cut through the still air like a knife through ice cream, loud enough that Freddy could probably hear it.<br/></span>
  <span>He hit the button, wincing even </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>his finger made contact with the red plastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foxy was back on his stage, performing a short movement loop in order to sell whatever illusion they were selling. She could tell the human was unconvinced, his frown only growing deeper. He’d mentioned Classics and Toys- other animatronics? From that Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, whatever it was? Was this not the first time he’s dealt with beings like them?<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Perfect working order my ass. How many times have you electrocuted them again?”<br/></span>
  <span>The robot watching him had to agree. They’d never been quite right in the head (although he was still leagues better than Freddy), but the controlled shocks had definitely damaged <em>something</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In front of you is another vent. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control module.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>The human did so reluctantly, grumbling as he went down on elbows and knees and started to make his way through.<br/></span>
  <span>“Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have let Spring do this instead…”</span><br/>
  <span>Who was Spring, she wondered. She slipped into the vent behind the man, tiptoeing on delicate feet. Two tiny, glowing golden irises tracked the human’s movement.<br/></span>
  <span>The Minireena followed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: I have to be super vague of who this character is. I cannot even reveal their name.<br/>Also me: *Is the one who named said character.*<br/>Also also me: I don't even know why I'm concealing who this character is. It's a Minireena. A <b>Minireena.</b> <i>Why am I concealing this.</i></p>
<p>An odd thing about when I was writing <i>Golden Echoes:</i> When I started, I decided I wouldn't write from a human's POV, because who cares about humans. With GE it was easier, because Sam was a relatively minor character and the other two didn't make an appearance until towards the end.<br/>Here, I have to get creative. So Mike is getting stalked by a Minireena. It makes sense, I'm sure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>